Way to Heaven
by Ran Kajiura
Summary: [WIP] Naruto berhak mengutuk Surga. Alasannya, Surga merenggut ingatan Sakura tentangnya. Dan seakan mengejek, Surga mengirimkan gadis itu kembali ke kehidupannya. Masihkah Naruto mendambakan Surga seperti sebelumnya? AU
1. Prologue

**WAY TO HEAVEN**

by :: **Ran Kajiura**

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, while this story is mine...

**Warning** :: AU, NaruSaku, typo—entah dimana, better not expect too much...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kupandangi lagi kotak yang teronggok di depanku. Kotak hitam yang akan jadi penentu hidup matiku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan kotak hitam itu untukku. Yang aku tahu pasti, pertanyaan tentang hidup dan matiku akan terjawab dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi.

"Naruto, kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kau lompat saja seka—"

Perhatianku teralih. Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk berhadapan denganku itu menghentikan kalimatnya tepat saat mataku memandangnya—memandang kedua bola matanya. Kedua bola mata berwarna emas yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Setelah perginya si bola mata hijau ... setelah sekian lama.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin lompat, kan?" potongku.

Gadis itu tergagap sesaat. "Kenapa tidak? Bukankah petunjuk lokasi bom selanjutnya sudah kau kirim pada Shikamaru? Kau tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi di sini, Naruto..."

Ah, pertanyaan retoris. Gadis itu tahu, dengan kondisi tubuhku saat ini, aku tidak mungkin mendobrak kotak yang saat ini mengurungku, lalu lompat. Tidak mungkin. Lagipula kurunganku saat ini sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tidak mudah didobrak begitu saja.

Raut wajah gadis itu membuat aku memutuskan untuk berpindah duduk ke sebelahnya. Kugenggam tangannya yang pucat, lalu kumainkan jemarinya. Hal yang paling suka kulakukan saat gadis itu panik, dulu. Entah saat ini dia masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

"Sudahlah ... kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau sebentar lagi aku akan mati..." ujarku, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi ... cara mati seperti ini tidak ada dalam daftar kita, kan?"

Ah, daftar itu. Daftar yang berisi cara mati paling bagus. Daftar yang kubuat atas permintaan konyolnya. Bukan, bukan permintaan konyol juga sebenarnya. Mengingat daftar itu akan mempermudah tugasnya, aku tidak bisa menyebutnya daftar konyol.

Sambil terus menggenggam tangannya, aku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aku sudah menemukan cara mati paling bagus. Daftar itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang..."

Gadis itu terbelalak. Dia jelas tidak menduga kalau aku akan melontarkan kalimat bodoh barusan. Ah, aku memang bodoh. Salah satu sahabat lamaku pernah bilang kalau aku adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia karena tidak bisa baca situasi.

Sekarang aku percaya kata-kata sahabat lamaku itu...

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, kuputuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu. Karena matiku yang sudah ada di depan mata, aku harus mewujudkan _cara mati paling bagus_ku. Bagaimanapun juga, skenario kematianku adalah bagian dari tugasnya. Aku tidak mau gadis ini dinyatakan gagal dalam tugasnya.

"Boleh kupinjam kakimu sebentar?" tanyaku, ragu-ragu.

Mata emasnya menyiratkan rasa bingung sebagai jawaban pertanyaanku barusan. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, kurebahkan kepalaku di atas pahanya. Di ruang sempit, di sebuah bangku yang muatannya hanya untuk 3 orang, aku merebahkan badanku. Badanku terus bergerak sehingga posisiku terasa nyaman.

Setelah posisiku nyaman, kupandangi wajahnya yang tertunduk menatapku. Emosi kalut yang sejak tadi tergambar di wajahnya tidak juga hilang. Kupikir kalimat-kalimat bodohku yang sejak tadi terlontar bisa mengusirnya. Tenyata tidak.

"Naruto ... kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Aku penasaran sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya gadis yang pahanya sedang kupinjam ini senang? Seharusnya saat ini adalah saat yang paling dinantikannya, kan? Ini kan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi masa tugasnya berakhir. Kenapa wajahnya kalut begini? Apa yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku.

Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis itu menjawab dengan suara berat seakan menahan tangis, "Aku ... aku takut kau akan melupakanku. Seperti aku melupakanmu..."

Melupakannya? Melupakan malaikat secantik ini? Yang benar saja...

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melupakanmu, _ne_?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto. Kau ... sama sekali ... tidak tahu..." perlahan, kedua bola mata emasnya mulai menitikkan air mata.

Kenapa malaikat secantik dia harus menangis?

Kuangkat tanganku untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Bagiku, bukan masalah besar kalau aku melupakanmu..."

Gadis itu terbelalak. Tangisan dan sesenggukannya berhenti mendengar pernyataanku barusan.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" bentaknya.

Dia memang belum berubah. Bahkan disaat genting seperti ini, dia masih bisa membentakku.

"Kalau aku melupakanmu, aku yakin kau akan berusaha sekeras mungkin mengembalikan ingatanku...

... sekeras aku berusaha mengembalikan ingatanmu..."

Aku tersenyum, berusaha mencegah gadis bermata emas yang sedang memangkuku itu menitikkan air mata lebih lanjut. Dan aku berhasil. Gadis itu mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Berapa detik lagi?" tanyaku, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Gadis itu melirik kotak hitam. "5 detik lagi," jawabnya.

Aku terus menatap mata emas itu sambil menghitung dalam hati.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

...

...

...

**.**

**.**

**.**

つづく

Akhirnyaaaaa...

Kependekan ya? Niatnya sih chapter prologue ini sebagai _teaser_nya, biar kayak pelem-pelem gitu. Tapi apa daya, sama sekali ngga 'tease', jadi yaaaa... beginilah. Mohon dimaklumi yaaa... ^_^

Chapter 1 nya lagi progress. Udah jadi ¾ nya kok.. beberapa hari lagi publish kayanya. Tinggal poles sana-sini. Doain aja yaa..

Akhir kata, reviewnya ditunggu yaa... Setiap kata dari _minna-san_ sangat membantu saya..

**xoxo**

**Ran Kajiura**


	2. Chapitre 1: The Exchange

**.**

**WAY TO HEAVEN**

by : **Ran Kajiura**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, while this story and its eccentricity is mine...

**Warning** : AU, NaruSaku, typo—entah dimana, better not expect too much...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Dunia Atas.

Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dicapai oleh manusia. Sebuah tempat yang eksistensinya berada di luar jangkauan pikiran manusia.

Hanya sebuah tempat yang asing, bagi manusia.

Sebenarnya, Dunia Atas adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan manusia kebanyakan yang mempertanyakan, kemana perginya mereka setelah mati. Surga kah? Atau Neraka? Hanya konsep 2 tempat itu yang diketahui kebanyakan manusia. Padahal sebenarnya, jiwa-jiwa yang telah meninggalkan raga itu dihadapkan pada dua pilihan lain, sebelum akhirnya memilih Surga atau Neraka.

Dan salah satu pilihan itu adalah Dunia Atas.

Tapi sekali lagi, tempat itu hanyalah sebuah tempat asing bagi manusia.

Warna putih banyak mendominasi Dunia Atas. Tanah berwarna putih, kayu pohon berwarna putih, burung-burung kecil berwarna putih. Bahkan langit yang menaungi Dunia Atas pun berwarna putih.

Dan di sebuah pojok kecil Dunia Atas, di atas bangku kayu berwarna putih yang dinaungi sebatang pohon maple berdaun emas (yang batangnya berwarna putih, tentunya), dua gadis tampak terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang menarik.

"T-tapi Sakura ... kalau sampai Tsunade-_sama_ tahu, ki-kita bisa dihabisi," ujar si gadis berambut panjang gugup. Tangannya yang mungil memilin-milin ujung gaun tidur putihnya. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan realisasi ide gila yang dicetuskan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja Tsunade-_sama_ tidak akan tahu kalau tidak ada yang memberitahu," jawab gadis bernama Sakura yang duduk di sebelah gadis gugup tadi. "Kau tenang saja, Hinata."

Sebenarnya, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu persentase kemungkinan mereka tidak ketahuan orang yang disebut Tsunade-_sama_ itu. Tapi seberapa besar pun resiko yang nantinya mereka tanggung, lebih baik dicoba, kan? Toh tugas yang diberikan Tsunade-_sama_, sang pemimpin Dunia Atas itu benar-benar konyol, jadi kemungkinan besar hukuman yang nanti diterima jika ketahuan juga tidak akan terlalu berat. Paling hanya menyusahkannya sedikit.

"Kumohon, Hinata..." Sakura berbalik menghadap sahabatnya yang berambut panjang itu sambil memainkan ekspresi memohon terbaiknya. Ia tahu Hinata lemah terhadap jurusnya yang satu itu. "... sekali ini saja. Aku akan membereskan _chamber_mu sebagai imbalannya."

Hinata memandang Sakura nanar. Ia sudah tidak mungkin menolak Sakura lagi, sekalipun tanpa tawaran membereskan _chamber_—atau kamar—itu. Ia tahu pasti akhirnya akan jadi begini. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Tsunade-_sama_ seharusnya tahu kalau tugas seperti itu memang tidak cocok untuk Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah Sakura..." ujarnya, diikuti helaan nafas panjang. 'Selalu saja berakhir begini kalau dengan Sakura.'

Ekspresi bahagia menggantikan ekspresi memelas yang sejak tadi bermain di wajah Sakura. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Nanti detail tugasnya aku antar ke _chamber_mu." Sakura kemudian beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Hinata. "Sampai nanti."

Hinata masih mematung dalam posisi duduknya. Membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidupnya setelah menerima tawaran Sakura.

Sementara Sakura sendiri berjalan sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu Hinata paling bisa diandalkan untuk masalah seperti ini. Sejenak dia berhenti dan berpikir, apa dia sudah keterlaluan memaksa Hinata? Bagaiamana jika saat mengerjakan tugas yang ia gantikan, Tsunade-_sama_ mencari Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas lain, dan tidak menemukan gadis itu di _chamber_nya?

'Ah, tidak akan seperti itu. Tsunade-_sama_ tidak mungkin mencari Hinata sampai ke _chamber_ segala,' Sakura mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya kembali melayang di kejadian tadi pagi, saat Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilnya.

"_Sakura, aku menugaskanmu untuk turun ke bumi, menyelidiki seseorang, lalu memberi laporan selengkap-lengkapnya padaku tentang orang tersebut," suara Tsunade mengeluarkan pernyataan yang sukses membuat mata Sakura membulat seketika._

'_Astaga, tugas macam apa itu? Memata-matai seseorang?' batin Sakura_

"_T-tapi, bukankah kata Shizune-_san_ aku akan diberi tugas penting, Tsunade-_sama_?"_

"_Itu tugas pentingmu," jawab Tsunade dengan suara sedikit meninggi. 'Anak ini, masih saja menganggap remeh tugas seperti ini'._

"_Kau tahu kan, persentase angka kematian manusia akhir-akhir ini semakin buruk. Sepertinya mati bunuh diri sudah jadi tren sekarang. Dan sekarang, Dunia Bawah nampaknya lebih digemari daripada Dunia Atas. Keh, apa sih yang ada di otak makhluk-makhluk itu?" Tsunade menghela nafas sebentar. "Dan tugasmu kali ini akan membantuku memperbaiki mengubah tren yang aneh itu."_

"_Memangnya apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk memperbaiki persentase itu, Tsunade-_sama_?"_

"_Karena sebentar lagi aku tidak akan menjadi pemimpin Dunia Atas, aku harus memastikan penggantiku selanjutnya bisa mengatasi masalah ini, Sakura. Dan aku baru saja mendapatkan nama kandidat calon penggantiku itu dari Kami-_sama_. Dan tugasmu, adalah menyelidikinya dan memastikan kalau ia adalah manusia yang pantas menggantikanku."_

_Sakura menyimak baik-baik penjelasan Tsunade barusan. Tugasnya memang tidak berat, tapi ini bukanlah tugas kesukaan Sakura. Dia lebih memilih mengatur jalannya cuaca atau mengurus kematian hewan. Memata-matai manusia bukanlah tugas idamannya._

_Sakura pun segera berpikir. Mencari alasan yang cukup bagus agar wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini menarik kembali keputusannya._

"_Bukankah untuk tugas seperti itu, biasa dikerjakan oleh malaikat lain, Tsunade-_sama_?" jawabnya takut-takut. "Saya rasa Tenten lebih handal untuk tugas seperti itu. Hasilnya pas—"_

"_Hanya kau yang bisa mengerjakan tugas ini, Sakura!" potong Tsunade dengan nada membentak. "Bersiaplah, lusa kau akan mulai menjalankan tugasmu," tambahnya. "Dan aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan lagi!"_

_Kalimat barusan sukses membuat Sakura bergidik ketakutan. Setelah memohon diri dari tempat itu, ia segera mencari akal._

"Huh, tapi sekarang itu sudah bukan masalah lagi, bukan?" senandungnya.

**.**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok_

Sakura terlonjak mendengar pintu _chamber_nya diketuk. Pikirannya sukses teralih dari buku bacaan super tebal yang sejak tadi dibacanya ke pintu _chamber_ yang tengah terbuka lebar. Matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang berdiri di daun pintu.

"Sakura, aku pamit dulu ya."

Sakura bergegas menghampiri Hinata. "Sekali lagi, maaf merepotkanmu ya, Hinata," ujarnya sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Kau sudah me-memastikan kalau Tsunade-_sama_ tidak akan mengantarkan ke-kepergianku, kan?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Sakura menggeleng. "Hari ini dia sibuk. Kurasa dia sendiri pasti lupa kalau aku seharusnya pergi hari ini."

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang bersama. Dan setelah melepas kepergian Hinata, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju _chamber_nya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah, sebisa mungkin menghindari Tsunade-_sama _, menunggu Hinata pulang, dan menyalin laporan yang dibuat Hinata untuk kemudian dilaporkan kepada Tsunade-_sama._

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, menatap halaman sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat sepi penghuni di hadapannya itu. Langit malam yang gelap di bumi tidak menghalanginya membaca tulisan "UZUMAKI" yang menandakan kalau dia tidak salah alamat. Dilihat dari luar rumah, hanya 1 ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala. Lampu ruangan yang berada di beranda lantai 2. Pasti itu kamar tempat orang yang akan diselidikinya.

Matanya kembali membaca gulungan perkamen yang dibentangkan oleh tangan-tangan mungilnya. Membaca kata-kata yang tertulis disana berulang kali. Memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat oleh matanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. 21 tahun. Rambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Ada 3 garis di masing-masing sisi wajah. Bola mata berwarna biru." Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Seharusnya tidak banyak orang Jepang dengan ciri seperti itu."

Hinata lalu melangkah maju—bukan, melayang lebih tepatnya—ke arah rumah yang sejak tadi dipandanginya. Dengan mudah ia menembus pagar pendek tua berwarna hitam yang biarpun sudah lama, namun kelihatan kokoh membentengi rumah tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, dia kan seorang malaikat. Berjalan normal seperti layaknya manusia biasa pasti akan memakan waktu.

Dia—lagi-lagi—menembus pintu depan dengan mudah. Dan seperti dugaannya, malaikat berambut gelap itu mendapati ruang keluarga, gelap gulita. Dia melayang perlahan menuju ruang yang dibatasi sekat dengan ruang keluarga tersebut, yang ternyata adalah dapur.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah pemandangan yang baru sekali itu tersaji di matanya. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan yang paling disukainya ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah manusia ternyata bisa sehancur itu. Bekas _ramen_ tersebar dimana-mana seakan sang penghuni rumah tidak mengenal benda bernama tempat sampah. Wastafel penuh dengan mangkuk dan sumpit bekas dengan genangan kuah _ramen_.

"Astaga ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Apa si Naruto ini baru saja perang _ramen_ dengan temannya?" Hinata menggeleng kepalanya, masih tak percaya dengan keadaan dapur tersebut.

Perlahan Hinata membungkuk dan mencoba menggapai _cup_ _ramen_ bekas yang teronggok di dekat kakinya. Tapi sia-sia. _Cup_ _ramen_ itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya seakan Hinata tidak pernah mencoba meraihnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Tugasku kan hanya menyelidiki Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membereskan dapurnya karena ... memang bukan itu tugasku." Hinata kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling bagian dalam rumah itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Tangga kayu menuju lantai 2 rumah itu.

Dia melayang perlahan dan mendapati 2 ruangan yang saling berhadapan di lantai 2. Dari celah bawah pintu, Hinata tahu bahwa kamar yang ada di sebelah kirinya pasti berpenghuni, mengingat hanya kamar itu yang celah bawah pintunya membiarkan sepilas cahaya merembes keluar kamar.

Ragu-ragu Hinata kembali menembus pintu kamar tersebut. Setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang bermain di ruangan tersebut, Hinata mendapati seorang pemuda sedang berkutat di meja belajar dengan beberapa buku terbuka di hadapannya. Ciri-cirinya sama persis seperti yang dituliskan Tsunade-_sama_ di gulungan.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang, Hinata pikir, mungkin tidak gatal.

Hinata melayang perlahan mendekati pemuda tersebut, yang tentunya tidak disadari pemuda itu. Di dinding, tepat di hadapan pemuda tersebut, terdapat sebuah papan sterofoam tempat pemuda itu menempelkan banyak memo pengingat.

Mata Hinata sedang membaca kertas bejudul JADWAL KULIAH ketika tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan keluhannya. "Kenapa _deadline_ pengumpulan essainya harus dimajukan 1 hari _'ttebayo_! Aku kan jadi tidak bisa tidur lebih cepat..." rutuk pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Hinata membaca judul essai yang tengah digarap Naruto. 'Penyimpangan dan Pelanggaran HAM. Anak ini belajar hukum rupanya. Dia mau jadi pengacara ya?' batin Hinata. Matanya kembali beralih ke papan sterofoam. Sepertinya papan sterofoam terlihat lebih menjanjikan informasi tentang pemuda ini dibandingkan mengamati kelakuannya yang aneh selagi mengerjakan essai.

Mata Hinata tertumbuk pada kalimat di sebuah kertas yang tertancap di ujung kanan strefoam tersebut. Isinya seperti surat pemberitahuan kelulusan. Hinata berulang kali membaca kalimat "Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung bersama Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik Departemen Kriminologi Universitas Konoha. Kami menantikan partisipasi saudara/i untuk mengembangkan ilmu bersama segenap civitas akademika..."

"Departemen Kriminologi? Anak ini mau jadi polisi?" gumam Hinata.

Matanya lalu kembali membaca kertas _post-it_ berwarna kuning dengan tulisan besar yang berbunyi "Essai HAM, Jumat dikumpul. Kalau tidak Iruka-_sensei_ akan mengamuk." Hinata tersenyum kecil. 'Hm, pasti ini yang membuatnya kelabakan.'

Hinata melanjutkan membaca. Kali ini matanya tertumbuk pada kalender tulisan tangan yang hanya terdiri dari hari saja, tanpa tanggal sama sekali. Di kolom Senin, Kamis, dan Jumat, Hinata menemukan kata-kata "Kantor Polisi". Sementara di kolom Selasa dan Rabu, Hinata menemukan kata-kata "Latihan Basket 4 p.m". Dan di kolom Sabtu dan Minggu, Hinata menemukan kata-kata "berkeliling Konoha".

"Rutinitasnya seperti rutinitas kebanyakan pemuda seusianya," ujar Hinata. "Apa yang membuatnya pantas menggantikan Tsunade-_sama_? Yah, kecuali kata-kata kantor polisi tadi, pemuda ini nampak biasa-biasa saja."

Hinata melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah pajangan berpigura. Hinata mendekati pajangan tersebut dan menyadari isinya. Potongan-potongan kertas koran dengan artikel yang menjelaskan suatu kejadian.

**KECELAKAAN TRAGIS MERENGGUT NYAWA SUAMI ISTRI NAMIKAZE**

Hinata memandangi dua foto yang berada di bawah judul artikel tersebut. Yang satu menunjukkan sebuah mobil yang hancur dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Dan yang satu lagi menunjukkan foto dua orang pria dan wanita, yang nampaknya adalah suami istri Namikaze.

Meskipun fotonya berwarna hitam putih, Hinata cukup yakin kalau suami istri Namikaze itu adalah orang tua Naruto. Biarpun diantara keduanya tidak ada yang memiliki 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya, garis wajah jenaka Nyonya Namikaze dan senyum hangat Tuan Namikaze jelas menurun pada bocah yang saat ini tidak menyadari kehadirannya itu.

Matanya menyusuri kalimat artikel dibawah gambar tersebut.

_"... Penyebab kecelakaan tersebut diduga akibat si pengendara mobil, Namikaze Minato, tengah dalam keadaan mengantuk..."_

"Ah, kecelakaan lalu lintas biasa rupanya. 18 tahun yang lalu ya? Ia pasti hidup sendiri. Pantas saja dapurnya seperti itu," gumam Hinata. Ia berbalik dan memandangi punggung pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan essainya itu. "Eh, lalu siapa yang mengajarinya bertahan hidup kalau begitu?"

Setelah memandangi punggung pemuda itu sesaat, Hinata memutuskan mencari informasi lain tentang Naruto di kamar pemuda itu dilanjutkan esok hari, saat pemuda tersebut sedang tidak di rumah. Sekarang ia akan mencari hal lain di ruangan lain, selain kamar pemuda tersebut.

Hinata melayang menembus 2 pintu sekaligus, berniat menyelidiki kamar yang ada tepat di seberang kamar Naruto. Dan yang didapatinya hanyalah kamar penuh debu yang nampaknya sudah lama tak digunakan. Kasurnya ditutup plastik super besar.

Hinata lalu melayang kembali ke ruang keluarga. Ruang yang pertama kali dilewatinya. Hinata melihat-lihat foto yang tergantung di dinding seakan memandang galeri foto sebuah pameran. Ada foto pernikahan pasangan Namikaze, foto keluarga Namikaze dengan Naruto yang ada di gendongan Nyonya Namikaze. Lalu ada juga foto seorang pria berambut putih yang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebuah novel. "Ah, kalau pria ini masih hidup, mungkin dia yang mengajari Naruto bertahan hidup," gumam Hinata.

Hinata memandangi foto-foto itu cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia terkejut karena jam antik besar yang ada di ruang keluarga rumah itu berdentang keras. Hinata menoleh ke arah jam itu dan menyadari bahwa ternyata sudah larut malam.

"Oh, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur," ujar Hinata sambil melayang cepat menuju kamar Naruto. Dan dengan anggun, dia kembali menembus pintu kamar Naruto.

Dan benar saja. Pemuda itu sudah tergeletak di tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya. Hinata perlahan menghampiri meja belajarnya yang sudah rapi meskipun dipenuhi banyak buku. Dipandangnya sampul buku berjudul STRATEGI PENCEGAHAN KEJAHATAN Vol. 2 yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto bergerak sehingga buku tersebut jatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan debaman yang cukup keras. Tapi rupanya, debaman tersebut tidak mampu menarik pemuda itu dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia tertidur sangat pulas.

"Dia pasti sangat kelelahan," ujar Hinata seraya berbalik menghadap ke meja belajar Naruto. Mata Hinata menangkap sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja belajar Naruto. Foto pria rambut putih yang fotonya Hinata lihat di ruang keluarga tadi sedang merangkul Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Pemandangan sebuah pemandian air panas melatari foto tersebut.

Foto tersebut nampaknya diambil sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Belum terlalu lama, sehingga menguatkan dugaan Hinata bahwa pria itulah yang merawat Naruto sepeninggal kedua orangtuanya.

Hinata lalu beralih membaca essai yang sejak tadi dikerjakan Naruto. Semakin lama ia membaca, kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah.

"Yah, sekalipun aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau tulis ini, Naruto, tapi aku yakin kau pasti dapat nilai bagus untuk essaimu ini," ujar Hinata, masih sambil membolak-balik essai Naruto.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari essai Naruto saat ia mendengar pemuda berambut pirang itu bergumam.

"Sa-ku-ra-_chaaan..."_

Hinata terkejut bukan main.

'Apa yang diucapkannya barusan? Sakura-_chan_?'

"Sakura-_chan_..." gumam Naruto lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang sedikit banyak telah membuatnya berada di tempat ini saat ini. Malaikat dengan mulut paling persuasif yang pernah dikenalnya, Sakura.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ma-mana mungkin a-anak ini mengenal Sakura. Ha-hanya kebetulan, pa-pasti hanya kebetulan di-dia menggumamkan nama Sakura," Hinata sibuk menepis pikirannya sendiri.

"Se-sebaiknya aku lanjutkan besok saja." Hinata lalu beranjak dari kursi belajar Naruto dan melayang menuju ruang keluarga. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa keluarga yang nyaman dan sekejap kemudian matanya terpejam.

**.**

**.**

Hinata terbangun saat ia mendengar suara tangga yang dituruni tergesa-gesa. Matanya segera mendapati sosok Naruto yang sibuk mengancingi kemeja dengan tas ransel yang tersampir di bahu. Pemuda itu dengan sigap menuju dapur, dengan lincah melewati sampah-sampah bekas _ramen_ yang dikonsumsinya, dan dengan gerak cepat meraih _handle_ kulkas, membukanya, meraih susu sapi kotakan, meneguknya tergesa-gesa, mengembalikan susu kotak tersebut, menutup kulkas, kembali meloncati dapurnya dengan lincah dan tiba di ruang keluarga dengan selamat.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Benar-benar pemuda yang aneh."

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar rumah dengan langkah penuh ketergesaan. Bau jeruk yang menyegarkan menyapa penciuman Hinata saat pemuda itu melangkah melewatinya yang tengah berdiri di samping sofa ruang keluarga sambil mengamati tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya cukup ajaib itu.

"_Itte kimasu!"_ teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Hinata yang tadinya berniat beranjak, menoleh sesaat ke arah pemuda tersebut. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"_Itte rassahai, _Naruto-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

Sudah hari ketiga semenjak kedatangan Hinata di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Dan harus Hinata akui, ini adalah salah satu pengalamannya yang paling menakjubkan selama ia menjadi malaikat. Yah, siapa sangka pemuda yang harusnya bukan tanggung jawabnya ini ternyata bukan pemuda biasa.

Pemuda itu tinggal seorang diri. Dan tentunya ia menghidupi dirinya sendiri seorang diri dengan menjadi seorang asisten seorang komisaris kepala kepolisian. Yah, cocok juga, mengingat pemuda itu toh nantinya akan banyak berkecimpung di dunia kriminal.

Pemuda itu juga mati-matian mempertahankan beasiswa yang didapatnya. Dengan 2 cara. Belajar sekeras yang ia bisa dan terus menambah prestasi olahraga kampus lewat cabang olahraga basket. Pemuda itu tidak bisa dikatakan jenius dalam bidang akademis. Tapi dia jelas menunjukkan determinasi yang cukup kuat untuk terus maju. Dan dia juga _forward_ yang cukup handal.

Sejak awal Hinata memang tidak mengangap remeh pemuda yang saat ini sedang asik menikmati sarapannya di meja makan yang sudah terlihat agak rapi. Namun ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda seperti inilah yang nantinya menjadi pengganti Tsunade-_sama ._ Diam-diam ia menaruh rasa hormat yang begitu besar dalam diri pemuda itu.

Saat ini Hinata sudah selesai menulis laporannya mengenai Naruto dan memandangi pemuda itu dari ruang keluarga.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya di dapur menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring dan gelas bekas makan paginya. "_Yosh_! Aku pergi ke ATM dulu untuk transfer uang buat Konohamaru, baru setelah itu ke rumah sakit _'ttebayo_!"

"Eh, Konohamaru? Rumah sakit? Bukannya hari ini jadwalnya untuk _berkeliling Konoha_?" Hinata bertanya-tanya. Seingatnya, jadwal _weekend_ Naruto yang tertulis di kertas jadwalnya adalah "berkeliling Konoha". Tapi Hinata tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, mengingat dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Naruto dan Naruto sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya.

10 menit kemudian, Hinata melayang berdampingan dengan Naruto yang mengayuh sepedanya menuju ATM. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan mesin ATM, Naruto malah mengayuh sepedanya menuju sebuah rumah sakit.

"_Ara_! Naruto-_kun_," sapa seorang perawat saat Naruto melewati pintu masuk rumah sakit. "Mau mengambil peralatan?"

"Ah, bibi Kurumi! Iya, aku mau mengambil peralatan biasa _'ttebayo_," jawab Naruto diikuti cengiran lebarnya.

Hinata akhirnya mengerti peralatan yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Naruto dan perawat tadi. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu Naruto di pintu masuk rumah sakit melihat sebuah yang dijinjing Naruto. Kotak P3K. Lalu apa hubungannya kotak P3K ini dengan berkeliling Konoha?

Sekeluarnya Naruto dari gedung rumah sakit, ia membawa sepedanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya. Kali ini Naruto mengayuh sepedanya lebih santai, tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Naruto menghentikan sepedanya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk menangis di taman kota. Dengan segera, ia membawa kotak P3K yang tadi diambilnya dari rumah sakit dan menghampiri bocah tersebut.

Dengan telaten, Naruto mengobati lutut bocah tersebut yang terluka. Dan dari caranya mengobati luka tersebut, Hinata berkesimpulan kalau pemuda ini sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

"_Ne_, Naruto _nii-chan_... " Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luka anak itu ke wajahnya, menunggu anak itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... aku merindukan Sakura _nee-chan_."

Naruto tersentak. Hinata mengamati air muka Naruto yang mendadak berubah sendu. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto tersenyum membalas ucapan anak itu.

"Aku juga merindukannya, Naoki."

_Aku sangat merindukannya. Melebihi apapun..._

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyelesaikan laporan terakhir mengenai pengamatannya tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia hanya sekedar mengagumi pemuda itu, sekarang ia menjadi PENGGEMAR BERATnya. Ia sendiri agak kecewa mendapati masa kerjanya yang sebentar lagi berakhir. Sedikit banyak ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura. Kalau bukan karenanya, ia tak akan pernah mengenal Naruto.

Sesaat sebelum menjauhi pagar kediaman Uzumaki, Hinata berbalik sejenak. Menikmati pandangan terakhirnya pada bangunan tersebut.

"_Itte kimasu,_ Naruto-_kun._ Mudah-mudahan kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Benar-benar 2 minggu yang menyenangkan."

Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kembali ke Dunia Atas, dunianya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandangi perkamen-perkamen coklat yang tersebar di mejanya. Kerutan-kerutan di dahinya menandakan betapa kerasnya saat ini dia berpikir. Sesekali, dia terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di perkamen coklat lainnya.

"Pemuda macam apa sih, si Naruto ini. Masih ada ya makhluk seidealis ini di muka bumi?"

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir mengenai pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia pikir, pemuda seperti itu hanya ada di cerita fiktif buatan manusia. Siapa sangka, ternyata manusia seperti itu masih eksis.

Sedikit sesal terbersit di hati Sakura. Dia jadi ingin melihat sendiri pemuda bernama Naruto yang berhasil membuat Hinata naksir berat. Ya, bola mata emas Hinata yang tak berpupil itu terlihat berbinar-binar dan pipi putihnya terlihat bersemu saat menceritakan sedikit tentang Naruto. Pemuda itu jelas berhasil mencuri hati Hinata.

Selesai mengirim laporannya ke kantor Tsunade-_sama_, Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Memejamkan matanya perlahan, sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

Hinata berbaring di kasurnya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi seharian. Sesampainya ia di Dunia Atas, ia segera bergegas menuju _chamber_ Sakura. Ketika Sakura bertanya tentang Naruto padanya, tiba-tiba ia rasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia bingung, mau menceritakan Naruto dari mana.

Akhirnya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya malah, "Na-naruto-_kun_ ... ke-keren."

Benar-benar kata-kata yang tidak keren.

Wajah Hinata tambah memanas setelah mendengar Sakura bertanya, "Kau menyukainya Hinata?" yang dengan segera dijawabnya dengan gelengan cepat.

Benar-benar jawaban yang tidak keren.

Dan Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat jawaban Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah, Sakura. Se-sebaiknya kau segera menyalin la-laporan yang kubuat da-dan mengantarnya ke kantor Tsunade-_sama_."

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hinata agar bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

Dan sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan _chamber_ Sakura, dia malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Awalnya Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi, lalu sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih ya."

Ingatannya beralih pada sebuah nama. Fugaku Uchiha. Pria setengah baya yang menjadi atasan Naruto, Inspektur Kepolisian Kota Konoha. Entah mengapa nama pria itu begitu familiar di telinga Hinata. Padahal, ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat pria itu. Dalam tugas-tugas sebelumnya yang mengharuskan Hinata pergi ke bumi, malaikat itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu.

Hinata terus memaksa mengingat sesuatu tentang pria bernama Fugaku Uchiha itu, sampai tanpa sadar ia terlelap.

**.**

**.**

Shizune benci pagi hari. Saat dimana ia harus memulai hari yang menyibukkan bersama Tsunade-_sama_. Bukan berarti dia membenci wanita pemimpin Dunia Atas itu, bukan. Ia hanya tidak begitu menyukai kondisi dimana ia terpaksa meninggalkan _chamber_nya yang nyaman dan pergi terburu-buru ke kantor Tsunade -_sama_.

Dan saat ini, malaikat berambut pendek berwarna hitam itu melangkah tergesa menuju ruangan sang pemimpin karena mendengar teriakan menggema.

Teriakan yang menandakan bahwa sesuatu telah merusak _mood_ sang pimpinan.

"A-anda memanggil saya, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Benar saja. Setelah ia membuka pintu kantor Tsunade, ia mendapati raut murka dari sang pemimpin menyambutnya. Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri sang pemimpin yang tengah duduk di belakang meja kepemimpinannya.

"PANGGIL SAKURA DAN HINATA KEMARI! CEPAT!"

"_Ha-hai,"_ jawab Shizune dan segera melangkah ke luar. Berusaha secepatnya menghilang dari hadapan sang pemimpin.

"Anak itu ... berani-beraninya ia membohongiku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

* * *

><p>Glossary<p>

_Itte kimasu _= saya berangkat; saya pergi dulu

_Itte rassahai_ = selamat jalan

_forward_ = salah satu posisi dalam olahraga basket. biasanya tugasnya memberikan serangan ke daerah pertahanan lawan

* * *

><p>*sigh*<p>

Harusnya bisa update beberapa hari setelah Prologue publish, tapi ternyata ngga bisa. Kacamata saya rusak berat, jadi mesti nunggu dapet yang baru dulu, baru bisa lanjutin. (alasan picisan, I know..)

Makasih banyak buat reviewer Prologue: **Natsu D. Luffy, Kaguya Hitsugaya, Yashina Uzumaki, Jimi-li, Kazahana Miyuki, Wi3nter, Jielly N.S, Alp Arslan no Namikaze**. Saya sayang kalian semua... (loh?)

Soal mata emas, emm ... saya ngga komentar dulu, boleh ya? Saya biarkan itu jadi keanehan cerita ini saja. Sebenernya saya tahu kok Sakura itu matanya warna ijo (that's why I like her, actually. I envied her amazing green eyes..), tapi pengen iseng bikin doi matanya warna emas. Maafkan imajinasi saya yang keterlaluan ini, yaaa.. Mudah-mudahan berubahnya warna mata salah satu chara ngga berdampak pada OOC.

Reviewnya masih dan akan terus saya tunggu, minna-_san_... :*

**xoxo**

**Ran Kajiura**


	3. Chapitre 2: Girl from the Past

"_Apa kau tahu arti hujan, Naruto?"_

"_Hujan? Memangnya hujan punya arti?"_

"_Tentu saja, _Baka! _Kau tahu tidak artinya?"_

"_Tidak, _dattebayo_. Memang apa?"_

"_Artinya langit sedang menangis."_

"_Hah? Kenapa juga langit harus menangis, Sakura-_chan?"

"_Karena satu malaikatnya jatuh ke bumi..."_

"_..."_

"_Dan malaikat itu adalah ... aku! Hahaha ... jangan melihatku seperti itu, Naruto..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAY TO HEAVEN**

by : **Ran Kajiura**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, while this story and its eccentricity is mine...

**Warning** : AU, NaruSaku, typo—entah dimana, better not expect too much...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Mungkin bagi pemuda pirang itu, memandangi langit kelabu yang terus mengguyur bumi jauh lebih menggoda daripada memerhatikan sang dosen. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, bahwa ia begitu menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Sejak tadi ia tersenyum, seakan langit sedang memberikan tontonan yang menarik baginya.

Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau pria dengan bekas luka melintang di hidung itu sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Entah karena bunyi air hujan yang bertabrakan dengan jendela kelasnya begitu keras atau memang telinganya sengaja menumpulkan diri agar pemuda pirang itu bisa lebih menikmati dunia khayalnya, yang jelas panggilan sang dosen tidak digubrisnya.

Dan kalau pemuda berambut seperti batang nanas yang duduk di depannya tidak menepuk jidatnya, mungkin dosen dengan bekas luka itu akan menangis dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena diabaikan.

Oke, mungkin tidak begitu. Mungkin pemuda pirang itu akan meratapi nasibnya di sisa semester karena sang dosen memutuskan untuk mengurangi nilainya, yang nantinya berakibat pada pemutusan beasiswa pemuda itu.

"_Go-gomen, Sensei. _Ada apa dengan saya?"

Seluruh kelas hening. Menanti reaksi sang dosen. Saat ini seluruh perhatian tertuju pada si pemuda pirang, yang sebentar lagi akan dijatuhi hukuman.

Namun alih-alih bentakan, hanya satu hela napas panjang yang keluar dari mulut sang dosen. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si pirang, ia mengacungkan kertas essai yang nampaknya hasil kerja pemuda itu. Rupanya sejak tadi ia sedang membagikan essai yang sudah ia nilai.

Mengerti dengan isyarat sang dosen, si pirang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan, meraih kertas essai yang diacungkan sang dosen. Sambil mengambil essainya, pemuda itu memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar sambil berujar, "_Gomen_, Iruka _sensei_..."

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan, Uzumaki. Untung saja essaimu bagus. Kalau tidak, kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nilai A pada mata kuliahku..."

Naruto yang baru tiba kembali di kursinya, kembali melemparkan cengiran pada Iruka _sensei_. Cengiran sebagai tanda terima kasih karena _sensei_nya itu mau memaafkannya, paling tidak kali ini.

"Tapi lain kali, kalau kusuruh membuat essai bertema 'Penyimpangan dan Pelanggaran HAM', bukan berarti kau membuatnya dengan judul yang sama. Kreatiflah sedikit, Uzumaki. Kau kan sudah mahasiswa..."

Tawa sekelas meledak. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tertunduk dan menatap essainya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Dipandanginya huruf A besar di pojok kanan atas kertas itu, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Paling tidak pengorbanan jam tidurnya berbuah manis.

Sementara Iruka _sensei_ melanjutkan pembagian essai, si pirang kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat terputus. Memandang langit. Tapi itu tidak lama sampai pemuda yang tadi menepuk jidatnya berbalik menghadapnya dan mengambil kertas essainya.

"Kau dapat berapa, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu mendongak lalu menjawab singkat, "Sama denganmu." Lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca essai. Si pirang kembali menatap langit.

"Kau tahu, aku bingung dengan penilaian Iruka _sensei_..." Shikmaru berujar. Si pirang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru. "Kita yang hanya membuat beberapa lembar malah diberi nilai A. Sedangkan yang membuat hampir setebal makalah, tidak ada yang dapat segitu..."

"Aku tidak tahu, _dattebayo_. Kau tanya sendiri saja pada Iruka _sensei_."

"Ck, _mendoukusai..."_

Sesaat keduanya terdiam.

"Eh, kenapa essaimu hanya 3 lembar, Shikamaru? Aku pikir kau sudah menghasilkan belasan halaman waktu Iruka _sensei_ memutuskan memajukan _deadline_nya."

Wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah masam. "Cih! Gadis merepotkan itu sakit semalam sebelum _deadline_. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian saja di rumahnya."

Si pirang tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Butir birunya kembali menatap ke langit kelabu. Dia tahu, sekalipun Shikamaru tampak terganggu karena harus merawat seorang gadis sakit, sebenarnya si rambut nanas itu menikmatinya. Setiap detik yang ia habiskan dengan Ino Yamanaka adalah detik-detik terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru..." si pirang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Masih sambil menatap langit, tapi ia tahu Shikamaru saat ini tengah memerhatikannya. "Segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau kalian sudah _official_..."

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung mendengar kalimat _ngelantur_ yang keluar dari bibir si pirang. Dan kerutannya makin bertambah saat melihat seulas senyum jahil terukir di sana.

"Yah, paling tidak acara menginap di rumah Ino akan jadi lebih seru, kan?"

Beberapa detik hening sampai akhirnya Shikamaru menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat barusan. Essai yang sejak tadi ia pegang dengan cepat ia remukkan dan ia lempar ke muka si pirang yang masih menatap langit dengan tatapan mendamba. Yang dilempari hanya terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebelum aku memulai bicara, aku ingin bertanya. Apa ada yang mau kalian sampaikan padaku?"

Suara Tsunade menjadi satu-satunya bunyi tunggal yang memantul di ruangan itu. Nadanya tidak keras, tapi jelas mengintimidasi. Tatapan tajamnya bahkan membuat dua gadis yang berdiri di depannya tertunduk. Bagai anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi karena membuat kesalahan.

Ah, mungkin memang mereka _sedang dimarahi karena membuat kesalahan_.

Tsunade masih menunggu salah satu atau kedua gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi karena tidak kunjung angkat suara, wanita itu memutuskan bahwa kali ini gilirannyalah yang bicara.

"Kurasa tak ada. Nah, sekarang giliranku bicara, kan?"

Pertanyaan intimidasi. Kedua gadis itu tidak berani mendongak menatap sang pimpinan. Bahkan gadis yang berambut panjang malah makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Kenapa kalian membohongiku?"

Kedua gadis itu terkejut. Apa yang mereka takutkan ternyata terjadi. Padahal mereka sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Tapi membohongi Tsunade-_sama_ memang bukan perkara mudah.

Siapa bilang perkara mudah?

Gadis berambut pendek akhirnya mendongak dan angkat suara. "Tsunade-_sama_, ini semua salahku. Hinata sama se—"

"KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU, SAKURA!" Akhirnya bentakan yang sedari tadi menggantung di lidahnya keluar juga. Tsunade menggebrak mejanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Setiap bunyi-bunyian yang ditimbulkan olehnya membuat bahu kedua gadis itu bergetar.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan tadi. Tapi nampaknya kau tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Dan kau malah berkelit saat menjawab pertanyaanku, bukankah itu melanggar sopan santun, Sakura?" Kali ini Tsunade berbicara dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih lembut. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak tega melihat dua malaikat favoritnya gemetaran seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memang harus diberi pelajaran, kan?

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kalian membohongiku?"

Hening sebentar sampai gadis yang berambut panjang bicara. "Sa-Sakura hanya minta tolong bantuan saya, Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_. Ka-kami tidak bermaksud me-membohongi anda..."

"Saya meminta Hinata menggantikan saya karena saya tidak menyukai tugas semacam itu, Tsunade-_sama_." Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakui semuanya. Kalimatnya barusan otomatis melemahkan pernyataan Hinata yang terucap sebelumnya, bukannya melengkapi. Nampaknya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menanggung akibat perbuatannya sendirian. Apa boleh buat, semua itu kan idenya...

"Dan apakah ada peraturan yang memperbolehkanmu menyuruh malaikat lain mengerjakan tugas yang dibebankan _khusus_ untukmu, Sakura?"

"Sa-Sakura tidak menyuruh saya, Tsunade-_sama_." Hinata mencoba membela. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa dirinya terlibat dan Sakura tidak seharusnya menanggung sendirian. "Saya yang menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya."

Sakura melotot. Matanya memandang Hinata nanar. Namun Hinata menolak berkontak mata dengan sahabatnya itu. Alih-alih menatap balas Sakura, Hinata menatap lurus Tsunade. Agar kalimat yang barusan dikemukakannya terdengar meyakinkan.

"I-itu bohong, Tsunade-_sama_. Hinata tidak menawarkan diri. Aku yang me—"

"Usaha yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak butuh drama persahabatan kalian sekarang," potong Tsunade cepat. "Kalian tahu kalian sudah melanggar peraturan, kan?"

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Dan kalau berani melanggar peraturan, aku rasa kalian siap menanggung akibatnya, kan?"

Sakura dan Hinata membeku. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke bagian yang terburuk.

Tsunade tersenyum puas. Segalanya berjalan lebih mudah dari yang ia duga. "Kalau begitu, apapun hukuman yang dijatuhkan atas kalian, aku tidak terima penolakan. Apalagi pemberontakan."

Sakura bergerak tak nyaman. Jangan tanya seberapa takut ia sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak mau Hinata ikut dihukum bersamanya. Tapi mencoba membela Hinata juga tidak mungkin. Gadis itu sendiri malah membuat dirinya dihukum.

Tsunade kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Dengan santainya, ia memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. Ia tidak suka menjatuhkan vonis hukumannya sambil menatap kedua terdakwa.

"Aku tidak akan menghukum kalian dengan hukuman yang sama," jelas Tsunade. Kedua malaikat mendongak serempak, menanti kelanjutan kalimat sang pimpinan. "Menghukum kalian dengan hukuman yang sama tidak akan membuat kalian jera. Bisa-bisa kalian malah menikmati hukumannya."

Hinata dan Sakura masih terdiam. Mereka tahu Tsunade benar. Dan melihat kedua terdakwa tidak protes, Tsunade dengan senang hati melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Untuk saat ini, aku belum menemukan hukuman yang pantas untukmu, Hinata. Tapi untukmu, Sakura..." Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya sambil menanti reaksi keduanya. Ia memutar kursinya, dan mendapati kedua gadis itu menahan napas mereka. Jujur saja, kalau ia tidak menyadari situasi dan kondisi saat itu, tawanya pasti sudah meledak detik itu juga. Wajah kedua malaikat yang sedang menahan napas terlihat begitu ... menghibur.

Tapi sayangnya, ia mengingat situasi dan kondisi. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menahan tawanya dan memaksakan ekspresi serius terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk memastikan jiwa Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar pergi ke Dunia Atas."

Demikianlah vonis dijatuhkan. Tsunade menghela napas setelah kalimat vonisnya itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya saat kalimat tersebut selesai terucap.

"Memastikan ... jiwa ... pergi ... ke Dunia Atas? Ma-maksud anda saya harus menemaninya sampai saat ia meninggal, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Bukan hanya menemaninya, Sakura. Tapi juga _memastikan_ agar jiwanya pergi ke Dunia Atas," jawab Tsunade. "Dan kalau kau gagal—meskipun aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kata gagal dalam hal ini, Sakura—kau dengan sangat terpaksa harus dipindahkan ke Dunia Bawah."

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali membantah. Jangan tanya seberapa gatal mulutnya ingin menyela dan membantah setiap kata yang diucapkan Tsunade. Tapi membantah nampaknya akan jadi usaha yang sia-sia saat ini.

Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah, _diam_ dan _dengarkan_.

Oh, dan _dongkol dalam hati_.

"Sampai kapan saya harus ada di bumi, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Sampai bocah itu meninggal, tentu saja. Tapi kau tenang saja, Sakura. Bocah itu akan meninggal dalam hitungan bulan. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kapan tanggal tepatnya," jelas Tsunade.

'Hitungan bulan? Yah ... aku tidak bisa meminta yang lebih baik dari itu, kan?' batin Sakura.

Tsunade menanti respon kedua malaikat yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Tapi karena keduanya tampak enggan—terlalu takut, mungkin—untuk merespon, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan itu.

Dan saat dua malaikat itu menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup, wanita itu tersenyum. Puas.

"Anda berhasil, Tsunade-_sama_. Anda berhasil," ujar Shizune.

Wanita itu terkekeh. Sambil mengerling jahil, ia angkat sebelah tangannya ke arah asisten yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Dan meskipun ragu-ragu, Shizune membalas tangan itu. Menepukkan sebelah tangannya sendiri ke tangan sang atasan. Lalu dilihatnya senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajah sang atasan.

Senyum yang lama menghilang, akhirnya muncul lagi.

"Yah, biarpun hasil akhir nanti ditentukan oleh anak itu dan si Naruto, aku rasa aku tidak bisa berharap hasil yang lebih baik dari ini kan, Shizune?"

Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Andai mati adalah sebuah opsi, mungkin mati adalah jalan keluar terbaik.

Sayangnya, opsi mati tidak ada dalam kamus para penghuni Dunia Atas.

"Tsunade-_sama, _kenapa tega se—"

_Tok Tok Tok_

Sakura yang saat itu sedang mengeluh sambil berbaring di kasur _chamber_nya tiba-tiba terlonjak mendengar pintu _chamber_nya diketuk. Keluhannya terpaksa berhenti dan gadis berambut _pink_ itu bangkit dan menyambut sang tamu.

Yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sa-Sakura..." sembur Hinata setelah ia melangkah memasuki _chamber_ sahabatnya. "Aku ti-tidak bisa membuat Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_ meringankan hukumannya. A-aku hanya bisa terdiam dan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata," potong Sakura cepat. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini menanggung rasa bersalah yang lebih dari seharusnya. "Aku tidak pantas menerima hukuman yang lebih ringan dari ini."

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Sakura. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu sahabatnya itu sangat keberatan dengan hukuman yang dijatuhkan atasnya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak kuasa menentang Tsunade. Apalagi ia sendiri sedang menanti vonis yang masih tertunda.

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Hinata?" Sakura memecahkan lamunan Hinata. Gadis itu akhirnya ingat tujuan kedatangannya ke _chamber _Sakura.

"_A-ano_ ... kapan kau akan ke bumi, Sakura?"

"Entah. Hari ini mungkin. Kenapa memangnya?"

"A-aku ... ingin me-menitipkan sesuatu," ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Sakura memandang sahabatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum. Pasti menyangkut si Naruto Uzumaki, pikirnya. Ia ingat kalau Hinata sudah menjadi _fans_ dadakan si Naruto itu.

"Kau ingin menitipkan barang pada Naruto, ya?" goda Sakura. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan iseng yang dilontarkan Sakura barusan.

"Bu-bukan ... bukan barang, Sakura," elaknya.

Sakura heran. "Kalau bukan barang, lalu apa?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampaknya ia tidak yakin akan mengutarakan kalimat yang saat ini sudah menggantung di lidahnya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, ingin menceritakan darimana duduk perkaranya pada Sakura.

Sakura menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Duduklah dulu, duduk..." Sakura membimbing Hinata duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia sendiri menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Kau mau titip apa pada si Naruto itu?"

"Se-sebenarnya, aku bukannya mau me-menitipkan barang Sakura..."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau ka-kau ada waktu, bi-bisakah kau tanyakan pa-pada Naruto-_kun_ tentang ... Fugaku Uchiha?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Fugaku ... Uchiha? Siapa itu?"

"Entahlah..." Hinata bingung memberi penjelasan pada sahabatnya itu. Masalahnya, ia sendiri tidak kenal siapa sebenarnya Fugaku Uchiha itu. "... tapi namanya terasa tak asing bagiku, Sakura..."

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia sendiri ragu bisa mencari tahu sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dia bukan malaikat yang biasa bertugas mencari informasi seperti ini. "Akan kuusahakan, Hinata. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun..."

Hinata tersenyum. Lega. Senyumnya bahkan membuat Sakura bertekad akan mencari tahu mati-matian mengenai Fugaku Uchiha ini.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura membalas senyum sahabatnya itu. Satu hal yang paling membuatnya berat meninggalkan Dunia Atas dan pergi menjalani hukumannya, adalah ia harus kehilangan senyum Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kurasa sekarang saatnya aku berangkat..." ujar Sakura. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya dan mengembalikan kursi itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Hinata terkejut. "E-eh ... se-sekarang, Sakura?"

Sakura membalik badannya, lalu mengangguk. "Semakin cepat, semakin baik, kan?"

Setelah merapikan _chamber_ Sakura, keduanya lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sampai Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang kurang pada diri Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, kau tidak ba-bawa apa-apa?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Memang aku harus bawa apa lagi? Badanku saja aku rasa sudah cukup."

"Gu-gulungan perkamen dari Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Oh, itu..." lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah hafal isinya. Uzumaki Naruto, rambut kuning, mata biru, tiga garis di masing-masing pipi. Memastikan jiwanya pergi ke Dunia Atas dan bla bla bla ... aku sudah hafal semuanya, Hinata. Kau tenang saja."

Khas Sakura. Bagi malaikat berambut _pink_ itu, menghafal selembar gulungan perkamen bukanlah hal yang sulit. Karena itu ia lebih sering diberi tugas yang membutuhkan daya ingat yang bagus. Seperti mengatur jalannya cuaca, misalnya.

Hinata yakin, Sakura bisa melewati masa-masa hukumannya dengan baik. Lebih baik daripada yang dikiranya, malah. Seharusnya saat ini ia lebih mengkhawatirkan nasibnya sendiri.

"_Itte kimasu,_" pamit Sakura pada Hinata. Dan tanpa menunggu sahabatnya itu membalas, ia sudah menghilang.

"_Itte rassahai_, Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_!"

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Naruto memasuki rumahnya. Badannya menggigil hebat. Wajar saja, mengingat ia harus hujan-hujanan dalam perjalanannya pulang. Dengan terburu-buru pula ia berlari dan menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di sana-sini.

Untung saja Inspektur Uchiha cukup baik hati, mengijinkannya meninggalkan buku-buku kuliahnya di kantor polisi lantaran pemuda itu memaksa pulang meskipun langit masih mengguyur bumi.

Setelah puas membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian, ia mengistiraharkan badannya sesaat dengan berbaring di tempat tidur. Sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, saat ia hampir saja menabrak seorang nenek karena terburu-buru berangkat ke kampus. "Maaf ya, Nek..." ujarnya pelan.

Ia mengerutkan kening saat ingat mata kuliah Iruka _sensei_ tadi. Di luar dugaan, essai yang ia kerjakan terburu-buru dan hanya 4 halaman bisa diberi nilai A oleh Iruka _sensei_. Ia sebenarnya sudah lama mempertanyakan sistem penilaian dosen yang satu itu, bahkan sebelum Shikamaru mempertanyakannya. Tapi karena tidak menemukan jawabannya, ia biarkan sistem penilaian itu menjadi rahasia Iruka _sensei_ dan Sang Ilahi.

Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus pelan memasuki kamarnya. Membawa serta bau yang seharian ini menemaninya. Bau yang dengan cepat mengganti _image_ Iruka _sensei_ dengan kenangan yang lain.

Bau hujan.

Dan meskipun hujan sudah berhenti, baunya masih tercium jelas di hidung Naruto. Bau yang, entah kenapa terasa begitu menenangkan.

Dan karena bau hujan memaksa kenangan lamanya muncul ke permukaan, Naruto lalu berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Sebuah CD. Dipandangnya sesaat _disk _itu sambil tersenyum sebelum memasukannya ke radio di meja belajarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara ceria seorang gadis terdengar dari radio setelah Naruto menekan tombol 'Play'.

"_Ehem ... ehem ... Sudah kau nyalakan belum sih, Konohamaru?"_

"_Sudah, _nee-chan_. Sudah daritadi, malah..."_

"Ba-baka!_ Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah dinyalakan?"_

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar pertengkaran dua orang dalam rekaman.

"_Naruto ... kau bisa dengar suaraku?"_

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto menjawab suara dari radio tersebut. "Bisa, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu ziarah tahun ini, Naruto. Aku sudah memohon pada Kabuto _sensei_ supaya bisa ikut bersamamu, tapi ternyata tidak diijinkan. Andai aku lolos uji darah beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin sekarang aku ikut ziarah bersamamu..."_

Naruto masih tersenyum. Suara gadis dari radio—yang terdengar seperti denting genta di telinganya—itu masih memberi efek yang sama. Tidak berubah, meskipun suaranya hanyalah rekaman lama.

Selalu menenangkan. Selalu enak didengar.

Sosok tegap pemuda itu berpindah, dari meja belajarnya ke jendela kamarnya. Terduduk nyaman di kusen jendelanya, pemuda itu memandang ke luar jendela. Bola birunya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan lampu malam Konoha yang terlihat seperti kunang-kunang. Masih sambil tersenyum menikmati rekaman yang mengalun dari radio.

"_Tapi, sudahlah. Toh aku masih bisa mengirimimu hadiah ulang tahun, kan? Jadi tidak masalah. Oh astaga ... aku lupa. Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Semoga semua doa yang kau panjatkan di kuil tadi terkabul. Kau sudah ke kuil kan, Naruto? Awas kalau kau belum ke kuil..."_

Sambil terkekeh pelan, Naruto kembali menanggapi si gadis dalam rekaman. "Sudah, Sakura-_chan."_

"_Maaf kalau aku hanya mengirimkan sekeping _disk_ sebagai hadiah ya, Naruto. Kabuto _sensei_ benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku keluar rumah sakit untuk _hunting _hadiah. Bahkan jika ditemani Konohamaru sekalipun. Kabuto _sensei _benar-benar menyebalkan..."_

Lagi, Naruto terkekeh. Semakin lama ia nampak semakin menikmati celotehan si gadis dalam rekaman.

"_Ingat tidak, kau pernah menantangku menyanyikan lagu riang dan membuatnya terdengar sedih. Ingat kan? Nah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa memenuhi tantanganmu kali ini. Dan karena aku malaikat yang baik hati, kuberikan gratis. Tanpa imbalan lain. Dengan kata lain, ya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."_

"Haha ... malaikat baik hati..." ujar Naruto.

"_Dan biarpun Kabuto _sensei_ menyebalkan, dia punya sisi baik juga, kau tahu. Aku diijinkan meminjam pianonya. Kau ingat, grand piano yang ada di ruangannya itu ... dipinjamkan padaku. Bayangkan, Naruto! Dipinjamkan ... padaku..."_

Naruto tersenyum mendengar nada menggebu-gebu dari sang gadis bersuara genta. Pemuda itu hampir bisa membayangkan raut wajah si empunya suara saat mengeluarkan kalimat barusan. Cengiran di wajahnya pun bertambah lebar, membayangkan ekspresi si gadis yang pastinya sangat menghibur baginya.

"_Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang saatnya aku memberikan hadiahnya, kan? Aku pasti berhasil membuatmu menangis. Berjanjilah kau akan jujur mengakui kalau kau menangis, Naruto. Oke?"_

"Hahaha ... iya, aku janji..." jawab Naruto. Tawanya barusan terdengar begitu dalam.

Sesaat kemudian, suara denting piano menggantikan ocehan sang gadis dalam rekaman. Intro mengalun selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya suara jernih—kalau tidak bisa dikatakan merdu—sang gadis dalam rekaman kembali terdengar. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak mengoceh. Kata-kata yang keluar berikutnya adalah lirik lagu yang sepertinya ia janjikan pada Naruto.

"_I want to see you right now_

_I'm yearning for you now_

_When I hear your voice I start to long for you_

_I can't be alone so I run to you_

_I want to be with you_

_Right now..."_

Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Naruto mendengar rekaman yang adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari seorang _sahabat lama_. Tapi tak peduli sudah yang keberapa kalinya rekaman ini ia putar, efek samping yang timbul selalu sama.

Disaat yang bersamaan Naruto tersenyum, air mata juga ikut mengalir turun.

Saat kali pertama rekaman ini ia dengar, ia menangis karena sang gadis dalam rekaman benar-benar berhasil membuat lagu yang awalnya ceria, menjadi terdengar begitu sedih.

Tapi semenjak ia tak lagi bertemu dengan sang pemilik suara bak genta itu, rasanya berbeda. Ia tetap menangis. Hanya saja alasannya berbeda. Rasanya mungkin seperti, ia merindukan si pemilik suara. Dan sialnya, lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan terdengar begitu tepat menggambarkan dirinya.

"_I just want to see the city lights and stars with you_

_That trivial thing is all I need to be happy_

_On days I sit around with my head down_

_I feel the kindess you hold out to me deep in my heart..."_

Sebenarnya, mendengarkan sebuah lagu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, sama sekali bukan gaya Naruto. Tapi lain cerita jika mendengarkan lagu ini. Terkadang Naruto merasa, lagu ini seperti sengaja tercipta untuknya. Setiap kata yang melantun dari bibir sang gadis dalam rekaman terlalu menggambarkan dirinya saat ini secara eksplisit.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... _aitakute_..."

Suara isakannya dan lantunan lagu dari rekaman terus bermain di kamar Naruto yang gelap, sampai akhirnya lampu yang ia biarkan mati tiba-tiba menyala. Terang dan menusuk mata. Dan seketika, menghentikan aliran air yang sejak tadi mengalir dari matanya.

Mata birunya mencoba beradaptasi dengan terang sambil mencari keanehan yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Aneh, karena seingatnya ia tidak mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Lagipula seingatnya, ia mengunci kamarnya saat terakhir kali ia masuk kamar.

Lalu bagaimana bisa ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan tiba-tiba menyalakan lampu?

"Menyedihkan. Hanya mendengar lagu seperti ini saja kau bisa menangis?"

Belum sempat matanya menangkap satupun rangsangan lantaran masih sibuk beradaptasi, telinga Naruto lebih dulu menyampaikan suara bak gema genta yang terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya.

Tunggu. Gema genta?

Suara ini...

Kalau ini yang dinamakan halusinasi, Naruto bersumpah untuk menghancurkan apapun yang membuatnya tersadar. Masalahnya, ini adalah halusinasi paling menakjubkan yang pernah tersaji di hadapannya.

Detik berikutnya, tanpa ia sadari kaki-kakinya berderap mendekati sosok berambut pendek dan mengenakan gaun tidur terusan berwarna putih selutut yang _tengah melayang_ di depan pintu kamarnya. Sosok yang, menurut perkiraannya, menghasilkan suara jernih yang terdengar seperti dentingan genta di telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

* * *

><p>Oh maaaayyy...<p>

Kucing-kucingan lanjutan Way to Heaven ama tugas kuliah itu ternyata ... mendebarkan. Maka dari itu, saya minta maaf kalo updatenya lama, yaa...

Biiiigg thanks, dedicated to: **Hoshi Yukinua, naruto lover, Jimi-li, Yashina Uzumaki, Jielly N.S**, dan yang lain yang udah baca, fave, alert. Makasih banyak yaa...

Soal Naruto yang keliling Konoha sambil bawa-bawa kotak P3K itu, emang terdengar sedikit aneh, I know. Tapi itu terinspirasi sama salah satu drama serial di amrik, kok. Salah satu tokohnya emang suka keliling New York cuma buat ngobatin orang-orang yang luka di jalan. Ada something yang rencananya pengen saya utak-atik sama kebiasaan Naruto yang satu itu.

Trus soal Konohamaru ama pria yang foto bareng Naruto itu, saya biarin dulu aja yaa.. Ntar juga jelas seiring jalannya cerita.

And at last, as for usual, ngga usah ragu-ragu buat ngereview. Fic saya ini masih banyak cacatnya, kan? Ngga usah ragu-ragu buat ngritik. Atau ada yang mau ditanyain? Tanyain aja lewat review. Selama itu ngga ngebocorin endingnya, pasti saya jawab. Hehehe...

**xoxo**

**Ran Kajiura**


	4. Chapitre 3: Godfather and Li'l Brother

"_Coba buktikan kalau kau memang lebih hebat dariku, Anak Manja!"_

"_Huh! Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan dapat beasiswa sepertimu, _nee-chan!"

"_Dapat beasiswa sepertiku tidak membuatmu lebih hebat dariku, Konohamaru."_

"_Tunggu dulu, _nee-chan_. Beasiswaku nanti akan lebih keren daripada beasiswamu."_

"_..."_

"_Beasiswaku nanti tidak akan di Jepang, _nee-chan_. Aku akan dapat beasiswa ke Amerika!"_

"_..."_

"_Bagaimana, _nee-chan? _Keren, kan?"_

"_Hahaha ... kita lihat saja nanti, Anak Manja..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAY TO HEAVEN**

by : **Ran Kajiura**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, while this story and its eccentricity is mine...

**Warning** : AU, NaruSaku, typo—entah dimana, better not expect too much...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ini rumahnya?"

Malaikat cantik berambut pendek itu berdiri menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Bola mata emasnya berulang kali membaca huruf-huruf yang merangkai kata Uzumaki di gerbang. Setelah puas memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah alamat, kepalanya mendongak. Menatap jendela di lantai 2 rumah itu. Jendela—yang menurut penjelasan Hinata—milik kamar pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di jendela, refleks malaikat itu memutar badannya. Sembari bersembunyi di balik tembok pagar rumah itu, matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke jendela kamar yang baru saja ia tatap.

Otaknya berpikir cepat. Kalau penjelasan Hinata benar—bahwa itu adalah kamar Uzumaki Naruto—maka kemungkinan besar sosok itu adalah si Naruto. Dan kalau sosok itu benar Naruto, artinya dia bisa melihat Sakura.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa langsung muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Bisa-bisa dia langsung terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal seketika," gumamnya.

Awalnya, malaikat itu berniat membuat kemunculannya di hadapan Naruto terlihat keren, seperti yang pernah ia tonton di film manusia yang ia pinjam dari Hinata. Tapi nampaknya ia harus mengganti rencana tersebut. Pasalnya, ia tidak tahu apakah si Naruto ini punya penyakit jantung atau tidak. Kalau punya, maka melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba melayang melewati jendelanya kemudian menyampaikan salam perkenalan bisa langsung mengantarnya menuju pintu kematian.

Tunggu. Bukankah itu bagus?

Bukankah itu artinya si Naruto ini akan meninggal lebih cepat sehingga Sakura juga bisa kembali ke Dunia Atas lebih cepat?

Sambil tersenyum jahil, Sakura kembali melayang perlahan menuju pagar rumah sampai kemudian ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Sebuah fakta tiba-tiba menghancurkan imajinasi liarnya untuk _membunuh_ pemuda yang masih duduk di kusen jendela itu.

Fakta bahwa, jika pemuda itu mati sekarang, kemungkinan ia akan berakhir di Dunia Bawah akan lebih besar daripada Dunia Atas.

Dan itu artinya, kemungkinan Sakura juga akan ikut terseret ke Dunia Bawah lebih besar lantaran ia gagal membawa pemuda tersebut ke Dunia Atas.

Perlahan, ia melayang kembali ke belakang. Kembali bersembunyi di balik tembok pagar, tapi mata masih sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah jendela.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah saja, ya?" gumam Sakura. Matanya masih terus mengikuti gerak-gerik sosok yang berada di kusen. Setelah sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri, malaikat itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera melesat memasuki rumah itu.

"_Safe!"_ ujarnya lega setelah berhasil menembus melewati pintu depan.

Tapi belum selesai malaikat itu mengagumi usahanya menembus pintu depan tanpa ketahuan sang sosok yang _nongkrong_ di jendela, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh pemandangan lain.

"Astaga, ada apa ini?"

Matanya mengamati jejak-jejak air yang menggenang di sana-sini. Dan setelah ditelusuri, jejak-jejak itu mengarah ke arah tangga. Dengan anggun, Sakura melayang mengikuti jejak-jejak air itu, menuju ke lantai 2.

Malaikat itu kemudian berhenti di depan pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri tangga. Pintu yang menurut perhitungannya merupakan pintu kamar si Uzumaki Naruto. Jejak-jejak air yang sejak tadi diikutinya nampaknya menghilang di balik pintu kamar itu. Jelas sekali bahwa jejak-jejak itu milik si pemilik kamar.

Dan lagi-lagi, malaikat berambut pendek itu kembali bergumul. Antara langsung masuk atau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tangan kanannya sudah menembus pintu berwarna coklat tua itu sampai kemudian ia kembali menariknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh masuk begitu saja. Itu akan sama seperti aku masuk melalui jendelanya. Yah, akan sama mengagetkannya, kan?" Sakura bergumam. Dia terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sampai telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Suara denting piano.

Seingatnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak menulis ada piano di dalam rumah ini dalam rincian tentang kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya alat musik yang ada di rumah ini hanyalah sebuah gitar. Dan Hinata sendiri ragu gitar tersebut milik Naruto karena ia sendiri tidak pernah melihat pemuda tersebut memainkan alat musik yang satu itu.

Jadi, kenapa ada suara denting piano?

Sakura semakin merapatkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Mencoba mencuri dengar suara-suara yang bermain di kamar tersebut. Semakin lama ia mencuri dengar, semakin bertambah pula kerutan di dahi lebarnya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

Suara nyanyian seorang wanita yang diiringi oleh piano.

Dan ditambah dengan suara isak tangis.

Selagi ia mencuri dengar, matanya mendapati satu kenyataan menarik saat menunduk menatap lantai.

Ia tidak mendapati adanya cahaya yang merembes ke luar melalui celah pintu. Itu artinya, kamar yang saat ini sedang ia curi dengar ternyata berada dalam kondisi gelap.

Dan artinya, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang bermain piano dalam kondisi kamar yang gelap, kan? Tidak dengan nada-nada yang terdengar begitu pas di telinga seperti yang saat ini ia curi dengar.

"Sedang mendengar kaset kah?" Sakura mencoba berhipotesis sendiri. Ia benar-benar mencoret adanya kemungkinan seseorang sedang bermain piano di kamar tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, ia terkesiap karena hipotesisnya membawa Sakura pada satu kesimpulan menyedihkan, paling tidak menurutnya.

"Bocah ini ... menangis karena mendengarkan kaset? Oh, yang benar saja..."

Telinganya yang tadi sempat menjauh karena asik berspekulasi, kini kembali ia tempelkan ke pintu. Samar-samar, suara isakan itu masih terdengar. Dan wanita yang sejak tadi menyanyi, ternyata masih menyanyi.

"_Don't leave me lonely_

_Please ... don't go anywhere_

_I want you to love me more than anyone..."_

Karena semua ini terasa konyol—mendengarkan kaset sambil menangis—akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk segera masuk. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menembus pintu kamar tersebut. Dan seperti dugaannya, kamar yang ia masuki benar-benar gelap.

Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar itu saat ini, hanyalah tulisan 'Play' berkedap-kedip di _display digital_ radio yang membuktikan kebenaran hipotesis Sakura. Bahwa radio tersebut tengah memutar sebuah kaset rekaman dan suara wanita beserta denting piano yang sejak tadi ia dengar berasal dari benda itu.

Sakura memandang tajam sosok yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela. Dibantu dengan sedikit cahaya bulan, malaikat itu memastikan bahwa sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan meskipun Sakura hanya bisa menangkap gambaran setengah badan, ia cukup yakin kalau sosok itu benar-benar pemuda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Dan ia hanya bisa menggeleng jengkel melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut. Duduk di kusen jendela, bahu bergetar, dan air mata yang mengalir...

Bagi Sakura, pose itu adalah pose yang mengecewakan.

_Jadi, pemuda seperti ini yang bisa membuat Hinata jatuh cinta, _batin Sakura.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Bola mata emasnya mencoba mencari sakelar lampu di tengah kegelapan. Untungnya, letak benda putih itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang sehingga malaikat itu tidak perlu berpindah posisi dari depan pintu.

_TREK_

Dan lampu pun menyala. Sakura tak melepas pandangannya dari sosok di kusen jendela. Matanya masih menatap sinis sosok yang, belum apa-apa sudah menghilangkan simpatinya. Karena di matanya saat ini, semua pujian Hinata atas Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda yang mentalnya lemah, pikirnya.

"Menyedihkan. Hanya mendengar lagu seperti ini saja kau bisa menangis?" ujar Sakura sinis.

Sedetik setelah Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat barusan, sosok itu membeku. Tangannya yang tadinya sibuk menutupi matanya terjatuh lemas. Matanya yang mengejap lantaran sibuk beradaptasi dengan ruangan yang tiba-tiba terang akibat ulah Sakura, berhenti mengejap.

_Shimatta! Aku lupa! Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar punya penyakit jantung_, batin Sakura panik melihat pemuda itu diam membeku di tempatnya. Malaikat bertubuh pucat itu enggan bergerak dari tempatnya, menanti adegan jatuh Naruto lantaran terkena serangan jantung.

Kini keduanya malah saling tatap. Emas dan biru, dua-duanya sama-sama membeku. Si biru nampaknya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kondisi sekitarnya dan terpaku menatap Sakura. Sakura sendiri yang merasa ditatap, malah menunduk. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, malah ia lakukan...

Mata emas sang malaikat memandang nanar bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memandangi kakinya sendiri yang tidak menapak lantai kamar, lalu kemudian beralih memandangi sosok yang terus menerus memandangnya. Ia benar-benar lupa rencananya semula, untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri layaknya manusia normal. Dan kini ia menghancurkan semua rencananya sendiri. Mulai dari masuk tanpa membuka pintu, tidak mengucapkan salam sama sekali, sampai berdiri tanpa menapaki lantai.

Sakura terus menanti adegan ambruknya si pemuda pirang sampai kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh gerakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu. Alih-alih ambruk, pemuda itu malah berlari ke arahnya. Tubuh tegapnya itu berlari sampai kemudian menabrak tubuh Sakura. Dan kalau tidak direngkuh oleh kedua lengan pemuda itu, mungkin Sakura sudah mendarat di lantai dengan sukses.

Sakura hanya bisa diam karena jujur saja, dia kaget. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu membenamkan wajanya di lekuk leher Sakura, membuat malaikat itu bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari hidungnya dan air mata yang menempel di pipinya.

Bukankah seharusnya pemuda yang saat ini tengah memeluknya ini ketakutan melihat _sosok yang melayang_? Bukankah seharusnya ia berteriak dan lari ketakutan—atau setidaknya melakukan tindakan ofensif? Melempari Sakura, mungkin...

Tapi kenapa ia malah memeluk Sakura?

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan. Tangannya yang tadinya merengkuh Sakura, kini terlihat kosong. Sakura sendiri jadi berada beberapa langkah di belakang punggung pemuda itu. Rupanya malaikat itu berhasil membuat dirinya terlepas dari rengkuhan Naruto—tentunya dengan cara yang sungguh, sangat tidak manusiawi.

Sangat tidak manusiawi, lantaran malaikat berpostur kecil itu membuat tubuhnya tak padat sehingga ia bisa melayang menembus tubuh tegap Naruto. Bukan cara yang manusiawi, kan?

"Mesum! Seenaknya memeluk seorang wanita yang baru pertama kali ini kau temui! Apakah kau tidak tahu sopan santun?" bentak Sakura.

Rasa takut akan kematian yang bisa saja tiba-tiba merenggut pemuda itu kini tergantikan oleh rasa kesal bukan main. Sakura nampaknya benar-benar terganggu akan pelukan tiba-tiba yang didapatnya dari Naruto.

Sementara Naruto, ia hanya terkejut dengan tindakan makhluk yang baru saja dipeluknya. Badannya lalu barbalik dan memandang nanar Sakura, menatap malaikat itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Kau ini menyebal—eeh ... jauhkan tanganmu! Maumu apa sih?" bentak Sakura lagi dengan ketus. Omelannya terpaksa terpotong karena pemuda di depannya ini malah menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajahnya. Dengan cepat dijauhkannya wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Naruto dan ditepisnya tangan itu.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka sedih.

Sakura bingung. "Memangnya kenapa dengan mataku? Dan ... darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Eh, tentu saja aku tahu namamu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau ini kena—"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_, Mesum! Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal!" bentakan Sakura sukses memotong kalimat Naruto. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut.

Sakura sendiri tersentak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud sekasar itu. Tapi ia tidak cukup berani meminta maaf. _Salahnya sendiri seenaknya memelukku_, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Naruto. Ada nada kecewa tersembunyi di pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tidak. Dan aku cukup yakin ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku belum pernah mengurus masalah manusia sebelumnya," jawab Sakura hati-hati. Ia tidak mau menyinggung Naruto lebih lanjut. "Kau punya kemampuan cenayang, ya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Lalu kenapa bisa tahu namaku? Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri," balas Sakura. Ditatapnya perubahan air muka Naruto. Air muka yang tadinya sedih, kini terlihat sangat kecewa.

_Ah, aku pasti terlalu kasar tadi_, batinnya.

"Kau ... mirip seseorang yang kukenal," jawab Naruto singkat. Matanya ia alihkan dari Sakura. Tindakannya ini otomatis membuat Sakura semakin tidak enak hati. Malaikat itu segera berpikir bagaimana memperbaiki suasana yang telah ia rusak dengan sukses.

"Seberapa mirip aku dengan orang yang kau kenal itu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Takut kalau lagi-lagi ia merusak segalanya.

Dipandanginya Naruto yang masih mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Pemuda itu terus menatap dinding kamarnya, seakan-akan dinding itu lebih menarik daripada pertanyaan Sakura. Baru saja Sakura mau mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, matanya menangkap gerakan dari bibir Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu mirip kok. Mungkin aku salah lihat," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan jawaban Naruto barusan. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Toh itu bukan urusannya, kan?

Ditariknya satu napas panjang sebelum menyemburkan kalimat perkenalannya. "Aku Sakura, malaikat penghuni Dunia Atas. Selama beberapa bulan ke depan, aku akan banyak merepotkanmu dan kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya."

Naruto membalas tangan Sakura yang sedang terulur. Dengan dahi berkerut, ia menanyakan maksud kalimat Sakura barusan.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk memastikan jiwamu meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena itu, sampai saatmu tiba, aku akan tinggal di bumi. Bersamamu. Jadi, maaf kalau nantinya aku akan merepotkan," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu, kau ini malaikat pencabut nyawaku?"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu." Sakura panik. "Aku tidak akan mencabut nyawamu. Aku hanya bertugas memastikan arwahmu pergi ke Dunia Atas setelah kau meninggal."

"Caranya?"

"Caranya..." Sakura berpikir sesaat. Sulit merancang kalimat penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Otaknya berpikir keras, menyusun kata-kata agar tidak terjadi salah paham. "... dengan memastikan kalau segala urusanmu di bumi selesai sebelum kau meninggal."

Naruto terdiam. Nampaknya ia berpikir keras, mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan. Sambil berpikir, ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Lalu duduk di sana.

"Maksudmu, aku harus mati dengan bahagia?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Agak bingung dengan cara Naruto menyimpulkan kalimat penjelasannya. "Ya-yah ... anggap saja begitu, tidak masalah."

"Jadi, kapan aku mati?"

Sakura terkejut. Pertanyaan pemuda ini benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti mengenai hal itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sendiri tidak diberi tahu mengenai tanggal pastinya. Yang pasti..."

Naruto memandangi Sakura, menanti malaikat berambut _pink_ itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Yang pasti?"

Sakura ragu. Tadinya ia ingin bilang kalau yang pasti, Naruto akan meninggal dalam hitungan bulan. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade. Tapi entah kenapa, malaikat itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu hal itu pada Naruto.

"Yang pasti, aku akan menemanimu sampai saat itu tiba," jawab Sakura mantap. Matanya memandang Naruto was-was, takut pemuda tersebut menyadari keanehan dalam nada suaranya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir," tambahnya.

Tangannya menggapai rambut pirang Naruto yang bentuknya tidak keruan, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa tidak enak pada pemuda itu. Memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin, lalu tiba-tiba membentaknya. Belum lagi Naruto yang awalnya menganggap ia malaikat pencabut nyawa. Jadi, anggap saja usapan ini sebagai tanda permohonan maafnya pada pemuda itu.

Hening menyelimuti kamar itu sampai akhirnya keduanya terlonjak akibat suara seruan dari lantai bawah.

"_Tadaimaaaa! _Bocah, kau ada dimana, hah!" seru seseorang. Keduanya sempat saling tatap sebelum kemudian Naruto bangkit dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

"Aaah! _Ero Sennin!_ Hahaha..." sahut Naruto. Derap langkahnya menuruni tangga terdengar kemudian.

Sakura yang keheranan karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh Naruto, melayang pelan menyusul pemuda itu. Dari ujung atas tangga, dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang memeluk seorang pria berambut putih. Sepertinya pria ini adalah orang yang sama yang ada di foto yang terpajang di meja belajar Naruto—yang tadi sekilas dipandanginya selagi mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Kau tambah kurus, Naruto. Memangnya uang saku yang kukirim kurang, ya?" tanya pria itu. Tangannya meremas-remas lengan Naruto.

"Oh ya?" Naruto melihat badannya sendiri. "Ah, sudah kubilang kan, tidak usah mengirimiku uang lagi, _Ero Sennin_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Naruto merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Kalau semenit yang lalu saat bersamanya wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu sedih, sekarang? Wajahnya seakan-akan ia tidak pernah bertemu Sakura semenit yang lalu. Begitu manja. Begitu bahagia.

"Berhenti menceramahiku soal perlu tidaknya aku mengirimimu uang, _Gaki_. Aku sudah berjanji pada Minato—"

"Untuk menjagaku, aku tahu," potong Naruto. Pria yang dipanggil _Ero Sennin_ itu hanya tersenyum. "Tapi uang dari _part-time_ku sendiri sudah cukup, _Ero Sennin_. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengirimkan uang pada Konohamaru."

Sementara si tamu duduk bersantai di sofa keluarga, Naruto berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas teh untuk disuguhkan pada pria itu. Kemudian ia ikut duduk di sofa keluarga.

"Konohamaru? Miniatur dirimu itu? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Sepertinya baik-baik saja, _dattebayo_. Aku sendiri sudah lama tak melihatnya. Sejak musim semi tahun lalu..."

"Oh ya?" _Ero Sennin_ menyeruput tehnya. "Memangnya dia pindah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Amerika. Anak itu dapat beasiswa kuliah di Frisco. Obsesi lamanya..."

"Frisco, eh?" _Ero Sennin_ menaikkan alisnya. "_Major_ apa?"

"Teknik, kalau tidak salah."

"Teknik ya..." pria itu menerawang sejenak. "Universitas?"

"UC Berkeley," jawab Naruto singkat. Ada nada bangga terselip disana.

"Berkeley? Wah, tak kusangka. Kupikir dia sama bodohnya denganmu," kelakar _Ero Sennin._

"Hei, aku kan juga dapat beasiswa!" Naruto tidak terima mendengar penghinaan si tamu. "Tanpa bantuanku, anak itu juga tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswanya!"

"Oh ya?" goda _Ero Sennin_. Matanya mengerling jahil ke arah pemuda yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dihina. "Bukannya kakaknya yang membantunya belajar, hm?"

Sakura menyadari ekspresi aneh yang sempat bermain sebentar di wajah Naruto sampai kemudian ekspresi tersebut berganti dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. Ekspresi aneh barusan—campuran antara ekspresi sedih dan menahan perih—terekam kuat dalam ingatan Sakura. Rasanya seperti melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ia bentak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Perlahan, malaikat itu melayang menuju tempat Naruto dan sang tamu berbincang-bincang. Berniat mengikuti percakapan keduanya.

"Tapi kalau bukan karena aku kan..." Naruto berhenti mengoceh. Matanya kini memandang nanar sosok yang tengah melayang menuruni tangga kayu rumahnya. Sang tamu yang menyadari keanehan ini, segera mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu.

"Kenapa Naruto? Seperti lihat hantu saja..."

"E-eh..." Naruto bingung. "Kau tidak lihat apa-apa, _Ero Sennin_?"

Sakura yang kini sudah tiba di sebelah Naruto, menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Diukirnya seutas senyum jahil saat melihat mata Naruto terpaku padanya, panik.

Dan selagi Naruto memelototi Sakura, _Ero Sennin_ masih sibuk menengok ke belakang, masih mengecek apa yang baru saja dilihat Naruto. "Ada apa sih?"

"Tenang saja, dia tidak bisa melihatku," bisik Sakura.

"A-aah ... tidak apa-apa. Ta-tadi ada, umm ... ada ..." Naruto gugup. Matanya berputar liar, mencari ide untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... ada CICAK! Ya, ada cicak..."

Sakura terkikik melihat usaha keras Naruto untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kikikan—yang tentunya hanya bisa didengar Naruto—itu dibalas delikan tajam si rambut jabrik.

"Cicak?" _Ero Sennin_ mengerutkan dahinya. "Sejak kapan kau takut cicak, hah?"

"Bukannya takut, _dattebayo_! Cicak tadi besar sekali. Aku kira tadi komodo malah..." dalih Naruto. Nada manja kembali terdengar, membuat senyum Sakura kembali terkembang melihat kelakuan kekanakan pemuda itu.

"Komodo? Yang benar saja..." pria tua itu lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, menuang segelas air. "Tidurlah. Mungkin kau kelelahan. Sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana cicak dan komodo..."

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura melayang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa malaikat juga perlu tidur?" tanya Naruto sesampainya di kamar.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku fleksibel, kok. Tenang saja. Tidur di sofa ruang keluarga tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Eh, jangan!" cegah Naruto sebelum gadis itu sukses menembus pintu kamarnya. "_Ero Sennin_ akan tidur di sana. Kau ... tidur di sini saja," tawar Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidur di sini, kau bagaimana?"

Sambil diam, Naruto lalu menarik _futon_ yang terlipat rapi dari dasar lemari pakaiannya. "Aku tidur di sini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah melihat pemuda itu memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas _futon_, Sakura akhirnya berbaring di tempat tidur Naruto. Padahal tadinya ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto—"

"Naruto saja, Sakura," potong Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah Naruto..." Sakura menghela napas. "Sebenarnya pria tadi siapa, sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyelidik. Nada formal yang tadinya ia gunakan menguap sudah, tergantikan dengan nada ingin tahu yang tidak sabaran.

Lihat saja posisinya sekarang. Tubuh mungil berbalut gaun tidur putihnya ia miringkan ke samping, menghadap Naruto yang berbaring di _futon_. Tangan kirinya menyangga kepalanya, bersiap mendengar penjelasan panjang Naruto atas pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukannya.

Dan Naruto sendiri? Badannya yang tadinya membelakangi tempat tidurnya—membelakangi Sakura, kini berubah telentang. Satu helaan napas keluar dari hidungnya sebelum pemuda itu mulai menjawab.

"_Ero Sennin_ itu ayah asuhku. Yah, sebenarnya kalau ditilik umurnya, dia lebih pantas disebut kakekku, sih..." Naruto terkekeh. "Semenjak _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ pergi, dia yang merawatku. Aku tinggal bersamanya sampai umur 13. Setelah itu, dia pergi berkeliling mencari inspirasi untuk novelnya yang tidak laku itu."

"Namanya memang _Ero Sennin_—Pertapa Genit?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Naruto terkekeh lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Bukan. Nama aslinya Jiraiya. Hanya aku yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Ero Sennin,_ _'ttebayo!_ Sakura tahu kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Karena ... semua novelnya yang sudah diterbitkan adalah novel roman khusus dewasa, Sakura-_ch—_Sakura." Hampir saja Naruto menyebut Sakura dengan embel-embel _chan_ lagi. Namun dengan cepat dikoreksinya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu, hanya berjengit.

"Dan lagi, mencari inspirasi hanya dalihnya untuk melanjutkan hobi yang terhenti karena membesarkanku. Mengintip pemandian air panas wanita..." Naruto tersenyum. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat menceritakan pria bernama Jiraiya ini. Sakura mengangguk, puas akan penjelasan Naruto.

"Pantas saja Hinata tidak menceritakan apa-apa soal Jiraiya-_sama_. Ternyata, dia tidak lagi tinggal bersamamu, ya..." ujar Sakura.

"Eh, siapa katamu barusan?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya, penuh selidik. Kali ini ia memiringkan badannya ke arah Sakura, menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Keduanya berhadapan dengan pose yang sama.

"Hah?" Sakura mengingat kalimatnya barusan. "Oh, Hinata? Dia malaikat yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki tentang kehidupanmu, Naruto. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia ke bumi dan tinggal di rumah ini."

"Oh ya? Kok aku ngga liat?" tanya Naruto makin penasaran.

"Dia hanya bertugas mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu, Naruto. Karena itu, dia tidak perlu kelihatan olehmu, supaya hasil penyelidikannya lebih objektif," jawab Sakura. Malaikat itu tersenyum miris, harusnya posisi itu dikerjakan olehnya. Ia sedikit teringat akan kebodohan yang dilakukannya bersama Hinata.

"Jadi kenapa aku bisa melihatmu, _dattebayo_?"

"Aku bertugas membimbingmu. Memastikan segala urusan duniawimu terpenuhi sebelum jiwamu beristirahat dengan tenang. Karena itu, aku perlu terlihat olehmu, supaya kita bisa saling komunikasi dan mempermudah segala urusanmu."

Naruto diam sejenak, mencerna penjelasan Sakura barusan. Konsep malaikat dan Dunia Atas ini adalah konsep baru yang terlintas di pikirannya. Butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan segalanya. Termasuk dengan makhluk yang saat ini menempati kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Kalau masih belum jelas, akan kujelaskan besok. Kau harus bangun pagi, kan? Tidurlah sekarang," ujar Sakura. Naruto mengangguk lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya, membiarkan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

"_Oyasumi, _Naruto."

"_Oyasumi, _Sakura."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Hm..."

"Sakura-_chan_ kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan. Lagi, ia mengucapkan salam tidurnya. "_Oyasumi, _Sakura-_chan_."

"_Oyasumi, _Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam Frisco yang gelap tidak menghalangi penglihatan seorang gadis berambut jingga terang. Dengan lincah, ia berjalan sambil melompati jalan-jalan becek di Powell Street yang sejak siang tadi diguyur hujan. Matanya memandangi logo sebuah kedai kopi yang ada di seberangnya, memastikan kalau ia memang sudah tiba di tujuannya.

Saat gadis berkuncir aneh itu mendorong pintu kedai kopi tersebut, suara riang pegawai menyapa kedatangannya.

"Selamat da—aah ... ternyata kau, Moegi!" sapa barista berambut jabrik dari dalam. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi sapaan barusan.

"Kenapa, Konohamaru-_chan_? Kau kecewa karena aku bukan wanita seksi yang kau harapkan, ya?" tanya gadis—yang disapa Moegi itu—sinis.

Barista itu hanya memutar bola mata hitamnya menanggapi kalimat sinis Moegi. Tangannya yang sempat terhenti kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya.

"Sudahlah, Moegi. Jangan bentak-bentak Konohamaru-_kun_ dengan bahasa Jepang begitu di sini," ujar seorang pemuda berkacamata dari tempat duduk, tak jauh dari tempat Moegi berdiri sekarang. Matanya sibuk melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan orang-orang Amerika di tempat itu tidak merasa terganggu.

"Huh, biar saja! Lagipula sekarang sudah jam setengah 11, Udon. Sudah tidak ada pengunjung lagi," kilah Moegi. Dan itu memang benar. Pemuda bernama Udon ini memang selalu mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu.

"_Datte..."_ Udon bersiap membantah lagi, tapi kemudian ia bungkam setelah melihat gadis itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan posisinya saat ini, tentu membantah Moegi bukanlah tindakan bijak. Selama kau masih berada dalam jarak pukul Moegi, ada baiknya kau menjaga kelakuanmu, begitu teori yang dianut Konohamaru—si barista dan Udon.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang saja sih, Konohamaru-_chan_? Toh, pengunjungnya sudah tidak ada lagi, kan?" usul Moegi. Diseruputnya Peppermint Hot Chocolate favoritnya yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh Konohamaru.

"Tidak bisa, Moegi. Jam kerjaku sampai jam 11, _kore._ Aku bisa dipecat kalau seenaknya mengubah jam kerja," jawab Konohamaru santai. Moegi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya lantaran usulnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh barista jabrik itu.

Ketiganya lalu hening. Sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Konohamaru yang masih sibuk membereskan meja dan kursi tamu, Udon yang sibuk membaca, dan Moegi yang sibuk memandang ke luar sambil menikmati minumannya.

"Oh iya Konohamaru-_kun, _sepertinya Naruto _nii-chan_ mengirimimu uang lagi," ujar Udon memecah keheningan. Konohamaru dan Moegi segera memusatkan perhatian mereka pada kata-kata Udon barusan. Pemuda berkaca mata itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tabungan, yang nampaknya milik Konohamaru.

"Lagi? _Mattaku_, sudah kubilang tidak perlu mengirimiku uang lagi, _kore_. Naruto _nii-chan_ ini benar-benar..." keluh Konohamaru. Tangannya segera meraih buku tabungan yang disodorkan Udon. Setelah meneliti kebenaran kalimat Udon barusan, kepalanya menggeleng kesal.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarnya kalau aku pulang nanti, _kore!_" ujarnya kesal. Dikembalikannya buku tabungannya ke tangan Udon, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "_Arigatou ne_, Udon. Maaf merepotkanmu, _kore_."

"_Douita shimashite._ Lagipula aku sekalian mengecek kiriman _kaa-san_, kok," balas Udon santai.

Setelah Konohamaru menyelesaikan jam kerjanya, ketiganya lalu keluar kedai kopi tersebut. Tapi baru saja mereka tiba di pertigaan antara Geary Street dan Mason Street, hujan kembali turun dari langit. Dengan cepat, ketiganya berlari ke arah Pinecrest Diner dan berteduh di depan rumah makan itu.

"Hujan terus. Ada apa sih dengan langit Frisco akhir-akhir ini?" keluh Moegi. Tangannya sibuk menyeka air hujan yang sempat mengenai sweaternya.

"Itu artinya ada malaikat yang baru jatuh ke bumi, _kore_..." gumam Konohamaru. Matanya menerawang ke langit yang masih menjatuhkan air.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Konohamaru-_chan?_" tanya Moegi.

Konohamaru menggeleng. "_Nandemonai_."

Moegi melempar tatapan curiga pada Konohamaru atas gumamannya yang enggan ia perjelas. Gadis itu baru berhenti ketika Udon tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kapan rencana kepulanganmu ke Jepang lagi, Konohamaru-_kun_?"

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Entah. Mungkin akhir Maret nanti, _kore_. Kenapa, Udon?"

"Ah, cuma tanya. _Kaa-san _menyuruhku pulang kalau ada waktu. Aku pikir, ada baiknya kalau ada teman," ujar Udon.

"Aku ikut!" seru Moegi. "Kalau kalian pulang, aku juga ikut pulang!"

Udon yang tengah menutup telinga karena teriakan Moegi barusan, balas berseru. "Astaga, Moegi! Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu! Aku masih butuh kupingku, tahu!"

Konohamaru yang melihat kedua teman seperjuangannya itu saling melempar seruan, terkekeh pelan. Ditariknya kunciran rambut Moegi yang mencuat ke atas sambil tersenyum jahil. "Boleh, tapi kau tidak boleh melarangku membaca majalah Playboy lagi, _kore_," candanya.

Mendengar tawaran Konohamaru, Moegi langsung mendelik. "Dasar mesum! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku, Mesum!" protesnya.

Konohamaru tertawa keras melihat penderitaan Moegi sampai kemudian ia melepas tangannya dari rambut gadis itu dan berlari menerobos rintik-rintik menyusuri Mason Street yang sepi. Moegi berlari menyusul sambil meneriaki pemuda itu, berniat membalas perbuatannya. Sedangkan Udon?

"Konohamaru-_kun_! Moegi! Tunggu akuuuuu!" seru pemuda berkacamata itu. Ikut menerobos lapis demi lapis tetesan air langit sembari berlari seperti kedua sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

* * *

><p><strong>A bit glossary...<strong>

Frisco = sebutan lain untuk San Francisco, salah satu kota dari negara bagian California, Amerika Serikat.

UC Berkeley = University of California Berkeley

* * *

><p>*ngos-ngosan*<p>

Akhirnyaaaa...

Setelah cukup lama ngga update, chapitre 3 ini kelar juga. Baru selesai melewati mimpi buruk (baca:UTS) dan langsung cepet ngerjain Way to Heaven. Sebenernya udah selesai dari awal April kemaren sih, tinggal edit-edit doang. Tapiiii... tugas kuliah begitu menyiksa tanpa ampun sampe akhirnya ketemu UTS.

Dan baru bisa lanjutin sekarang :'(

A really, big, huuuuuugggee grateful, dedicated to: **holmes950, Jimi-li, naruto lover, Asakura Rei, Yashina Uzumaki, Jielly N.S, Kazahana Miyuki, Hoshi Yukinua, **dan **nona fergie ** yang udah sangat berbaik hati menyisihkan waktunya dan ninggalin sepatah-dua patah kata di kotak review saya... :D

Oh, sama yang udah baca, fave, dan alert juga. Makasih yaa...

Semua pertanyaan yang menyangkut pria berambut putih udah jelas di chapter ini, kan? Konohamaru juga diceritain dikit, tapi belum cukup jelas. Nanti sepanjang cerita juga semakin jelas kok..

Kenapa Hinata ngga bilang kalo Naruto suka nyebut nama Sakura? Well, nanti bakal dijelasin di chapter yang... entah chapter berapa. Tapi nanti pasti dijelasin kok :)

Pada suka lagu yang dinyanyiin Sakura, ya? Saya juga suka loooh... Itu lagunya AZU yang _Ima Sugu ni_ trus aku terjemahin ke English biar ngga kena songfic. Hehehe... Awalnya aku dengerin yang versi piano-nya dulu. Baru tau belakangan, ternyata versi aslinya lebih riang dari versi piano. Tapi lagunya asik buat nge-galau kok...

Terakhir, kalo sempet review yaa.. and see ya at _**Chapitre 4 – The List**_

**xoxo**

**Ran Kajiura**


End file.
